La Nueva Aventura de Bolt
by EvanTenkatsu5
Summary: Bolt y sus amigos se adentraran en una nueva aventura, nuevos compañeros, sentimientos encontrados, peligro a cada esquina...pero esta vez todo es real. Disfruten.
1. El Sueño Repetitivo

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes tales como Evan y Spark.

Hola esta es mi primera FanFic y creo que será una de las mejores que pueda hacer, :) así que disfruten…

**La Nueva Aventura de Bolt.**

**Capitulo 1: **_El Sueño repetitivo._

Una chica en un scooter se detiene y le dirige la palabra a un perro blanco que venia siguiéndola y que se encontraba a su lado.

- Bolt, habla – dice la chica. ( Todos sabemos que es Penny)

El can solo mueve una pata delantera y otra trasera y se prepara para lanzar su Súper Ladrido.

- Grrrr, woo…_

- Hey, ¡orejón! – dice alguien atrás del can sacándolo de su concentración.

- ¿Mi...Mittens? – pregunta el, volteando hacia atrás.

- ¡Despierta orejón!, vamos – dice Mittens.

- ¿Que? – dice Bolt y de repente todo se torna oscuro y sus ojos se abren.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y pegaba justo en la cara de Bolt, un pequeño hámster se encontraba sentado en un sofá rojo observando el televisor y una hermosa gata estaba justo enfrente de Bolt.

Bolt P.D.V.

- Buenos días, dormilón – dice Mittens mirándome a los ojos.

- Buenos días, Mittens – exclame levantándome en mis cuatro patas.

- Otra vez soñando sobre ser súper perro, ¿verdad? – pregunto ella.

- Ahh, pues…tu…si - le conteste, ella solo me sonrió y giro su mirada a Rhino.

- ¡Hey Rhino!, ¿quieres ir a ver quien se acaba de mudar? - le pregunto a Rhino.

- ¡Si!, gato, si quiero – le respondió - ¿y tu Bolt? - me pregunto ella.

- ¿Alguien se acaba de mudar?, wow claro que si – le conteste con entusiasmo.

Los 3 animales se dirigieron a la puerta y uno por uno salieron al patio y pudieron observar que en la casa justo del otro lado de la calle se encontraba un gran camión de mudanzas. Al llegar al otro lado de la cera vieron a un chico jugando con un pequeño perro.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo "El sueño repetitivo", pero les prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos e interesantes.

Me despido dando las gracias a los interesados en esta FanFic. Gracias y Adiós. :)


	2. Bolt Conoce a Evan y Spark

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes tales como Evan y Spark.

Esta es el segundo capitulo de mi primera FanFic. Disfruten.

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt

**Capitulo 2: **_Bolt conoce a Evan & Sparks._

Sin P.D.V.

- ¡Genial!, alguien mas con quien jugar – exclamo Bolt con la mirada fija al perro que tenia enfrente, de hecho algo parecido a el.

[El nuevo vecino canino parecía de la misma raza que Bolt pero con algunas diferencias, tenia rasgos de Golden Retriever. Parecía de unos 4 o 5 años, su pelaje de colores cafes y dorados]

- ¡Corre Spark! – grito el chico lanzando un frisbee que se dirigió hacia donde estaban Bolt y los demás.

- ¡Ahh!- grito Mittens viendo que este iba directo hacia ella.

- No te preocupes, yo lo atrapo – intento Bolt atrapar dicho objeto, pero el otro perro dio un gran salto y lo atrapo antes que el.

- ¡Wow estuvo cerca! – dijo Rhino.

Entonces se acerco el chico hacia los curiosos animales.

- ¡Hola!, ¿de donde vienen ustedes? – pregunto el.

Bolt solo giro su cabeza y apunto a la casa de Penny esperando que el entendiera.

- Bueno déjenme ver – dijo el chico agachándose e intentando ver los collares de todos.

- hmm…Bolt…Mittens y…Rrrhino-

- Bueno este es Spark- dijo el chico poniendo sobre la cabeza del perro café sus mano.

- Y, yo soy Evan – mostró una sonrisa en su cara – espero que ustedes se lleven bien – el solo se levanto y dijo – valla, hablando con animales…jaja – con todavía la sonrisa de antes.

De repente se escucho una voz a lo lejos que dijo…

- ¡Evan…ven y ayúdame con estas cajas! –

- ¡Si mama! – contesto Evan a la voz que al parecer era la de su mama, y el solo se marcho.

Bolt P.D.V.

- Hola, mi nombre es Bolt…pero creo que ya nos presentaron – le dije a Spark con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola, gusto en conocerte Bolt - me contesto de la misma manera.

- Y, yo soy Mittens y el es Rhino – dijo Mittens.

- Ja, ja, hola – le contesto Spark y luego me miro con una cara de duda.

- Oye ¿acaso no eres el Bolt del programa de Televisión? – me pregunto el.

- Amm si soy yo, el mismo ¡Bolt! – le conteste dando una pose heroica la cual hizo que Mittens girara sus ojos.

- ¿Programa, televisión…de que habla Bolt? – me pregunto Rhino muy confundido, el pobre aun creía que yo tenia súper poderes.

- Ohh…amm, de nada Rhino – le conteste para que se calmara y Spark solo nos miraba algo extrañado por lo que decía Rhino.

- ¿Ok?... lo que sea, ¡gran fan tuyo! – contesto Spark muy feliz.

- ¿¡Mama, haz visto a Bolt! – se alcanzo a escuchar del otro lado de la calle.

- Ohh, Bolt creo que Penny te busca – me dijo Mittens.

- Bueno, Spark nos tenemos que ir – le explique a Sparks.

- Ohh…ok, supongo que nos vemos luego – me contesto el agitando su cola.

Todos nos fuimos corriendo a la casa para ver que es lo que quería Penny. Una vez dentro de la casa…

- Hola cachorrito – me dijo mi persona en cuanto me vio y me acaricio.

- ¡Hola! – conteste, pero ella solo escucho un Woff como respuesta.

- ¡Mama voy a ir a ver a los nuevos vecinos! – grito Penny .

- ¡Esta bien hija, bajo en un momento! – le contesto su mama desde el segundo piso.

- ¿Quieres venir Bolt? – me pregunto muy sonriente después de todo ella no sabia que venia de aya.

- Esta bien Penny – conteste, otra vez ella solo escucho ¡Woff, Woff!.

- ¿Vienes Mittens? – le pregunte a Mittens que estaba tomando algo de agua.

- Bueno no tengo nada que hacer aquí – y se acerco a mi.

- ¿Y tu Rhino? – pregunte pero me di cuenta que ya se había quedado hinoptizado por la caja mágica.

- Creo que es un no – me dijo Mittens algo burlona y los dos soltamos una gran carcajada.

En eso entro la mama de Penny…

- Listo hija, vamos – le dijo a Penny.

- Ok mama vamos - exclamó ella.

Y todos nosotros excepto Rhino salimos para ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos. Evan y Spark.

Continuara…

Aquí se termina el segundo capitulo de "La Nueva Aventura de Bolt".

El siguiente capitulo lo publicare como el próximo viernes pero les prometo que cada vez esta historia se ira poniendo mas y mas emocionante ya que se formaran incógnitas como ¿Qué pensara Penny y su mama de los nuevos vecinos?, ¿Serán de fiar o serán un peligro?.

Descúbranlo en el Capitulo 3 "_El Nuevo Amigo de Penny"_…no se lo pierdan.

Gracias y Adiós se despide EvanTenkatsu5 o si prefieren llamarme Iván :)


	3. El Nuevo Amigo de Penny

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes tales como Evan y Spark.

Esta es el tercer capitulo de mi primera FanFic. Disfruten.

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt

**Capitulo 3: **_"El Nuevo Amigo de Penny"_

" ¡Ding Dong!", se escucha mientras dos personas, un perro y una gata esperan en la puerta de la casa de los nuevo vecinos.

Sin P.D.V.

- ¡Yo abro! – dijo alguien dentro de la casa y este abrió la puerta.

- Hola – dijo Penny al ver a su nuevo vecino y este al verla se quedo en un estilo de trance.

- Ho…oh…hola – contesto el.

- Me llamo Penny – exclamo Penny con una gran sonrisa – y esta es mi madre – señalo a su mama que estaba atrás de ella – ah, y estos son Bolt y Mittens – termino solo volteando al suelo donde Bolt y Mittens se encontraban.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos – dijo el chico – yo soy Evan – le sonrió a Penny y en eso una mujer cargando una caja apareció detrás de Evan.

- ¿Quién es hijo? – pregunto la mujer.

- Ohh…mira son nuestros vecinos. Mira ella es Penny, su mama y acá abajo están Bolt y Mittens – dijo Evan señalando a cada uno para que la mujer pudiera identificarlos.

- ¡Oh que bien! – dijo la mujer – ¡toma! – le dio la caja que cargaba a Evan y el puro una cara de que estaba muy pesada al tomarla. - Pasen, pasen – dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa señalando a la desordenada sala.

- Si no es mucha molestia, por que la verdad se ven muy ocupados – exclamo la mama de Penny al ver la sala y al ver a Evan bajar la pesada caja.

- Ohh, no, no lo es – contesto la mujer – mi nombre es Cristina de Harrison – dijo la mujer mientras Penny y su mama se sentaban en un sofá.

- ¿Quieren algo…agua, café, soda, jugo…? – pregunto la señora Harrison.

- Un café seria bien – dijo la mama de Penny siguiendo a la señora Harrison a la cocina.

Penny P.D.V.

"Mi mama se había ido con la señora Harrison a la cocina y yo me quede en la sala con mis mascotas. -Esta casa es muy acogedora- pensé y vi que el chico que acababa de conocer se acerco a mi…"

- Hey, toma – dijo Evan sosteniendo una soda de lata.

- Oh, gracias – tome la soda mientras Bolt se subía al sofá y se sentaba junto a mi.

- Lindo cachorro – dijo Evan mirando a Bolt.

- Si – di un ligero suspiro mirándolo – es mi mejor amigo – menciones mientras lo acaricie.

- Oh, pero vaya, hola – dijo Evan tomando a Mittens del suelo – hola Mittens – le sonrió.

- Oye ¿dónde esta Rhino? – le pregunto a mi gatita, y no supe como es que sabe acerca de Rhino.

- Rhino se quedo en la casa - le conteste – pero ¿cómo sabes tu de el? – le pregunte después, pues la verdad estaba confundido.

- Bueno, es que hace rato me encontré a los tres aya afuera, creo que estaban curiosos por saber quienes eran los nuevos vecinos – contesto observando a Bolt y dejando a Mittens en el suelo.

- Con que por eso no te encontraba – le dije a Bolt y el puso una cara de confundido y Evan y yo nos reímos al ver su cara.

- Sabes yo también tengo una mascota – me dijo volteando a todas partes – pero…amm…creo que esta en el patio trasero – dijo levantándose lo cual yo también hice.

Mittens P.D.V.

"Parece un buen chico, talvez Penny y el se hagan muy buenos amigos…me pregunto si Bolt piensa lo mismo…"

- Vamos Mittens – me dijo Bolt sosteniendo abierta la puerta hacia el patio trasero por la cual las dos personas ya habían pasado. Así que solo le sonreí a Bolt y salí por la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – dijo alguien a un lado de nosotros.

- Hola Spark – dijo Bolt acercándose a Spark que estaba recostado en el porche.

- Hola Mittens – me saludo levantándose.

- Spark – dije dándole una sonrisa y el me la regreso.

- ¿Esa es su persona? – pregunto Spark mirando a Penny que se había sentado en una banca junto a Evan.

- Si, así es – le contesto Bolt con una sonrisa, pero al ver a Penny tan cerca de Evan su cara cambio.

- ¿Bolt? – le pregunte a Bolt, pues había notado su cambio de humor.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – grito Spark sacando a Bolt del trance – juguemos a "Seguir el rastro"

- Buena idea – conteste y Bolt afirmo con su cabeza – pero, ¿cómo se juega? – pregunte.

- Amm…bueno…pues…alguien se debe de esconder y los demás con los ojos cerrados deben seguir su rastro con el olfato y cuando piensen que han llegado al escondite, abren los ojos – contesto.

- Esta bien, creo que entendí – respondió Bolt.

"…creo que Bolt no piensa lo mismo que yo, aunque tuvo que compartir la atención y el amor de Penny con Rhino y conmigo, tal vez no le parece que haga lo mismo con Evan…"

Este es el final del capitulo 3 y esta historia cada vez es mas interesante. Esperen el siguiente capitulo "_Hablando sobre el Pasado" _.

Próximo viernes. :)

Se despide Iván.

PD: Gracias por sus reviews, aceptare cualquier comentario. Adiós.


	4. Hablando Sobre el Pasado

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes tales como Evan y Spark.

Esta es el cuarto capitulo de mi primera FanFic. Disfruten.

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt

**Capitulo 4: **_"Hablando Sobre el Pasado"_

" Ya seis meses han pasado desde el incendio, Penny junto con su mama, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino se había mudado a su vieja casa de verano a las afueras de la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Sus vidas ahora eran mas tranquilas y llenas de amor y afecto…

…un día nuevos residentes habían llegado y Penny estaba ansiosa por conocerlos…"

"…ahora, estando en el porche de la casa de los nuevos vecinos…Bolt, Mittens y Spark jugaban a seguir el rastro de cada uno, mientras Penny y Evan conversaban…"

Evan P.D.V.

" Me encontraba hablando con Penny, mi vecina, pero…aun no podía creer que me había mudado justo enfrente donde vive ella y Bolt… ¡del increíble show de TV!…"

- Entonces…Bolt uso su ladrido para que los encontraran – le mencione a Penny.

- Si, al menos eso me dijo mi mama – contesto, pero note como un tono afligido en su voz, así que supuse que no quería hablar de eso.

- Amm…Penny creo que te he estado pregunte y pregunte – le dije tratando de cortar el tema – y…no te he dejado si quiera hacer una sola pregunta, así que te toca, ahora tu pregúntame algo…solo si quieres claro – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Si, esta bien…amm, te preguntare – me respondió muy sonriente.

- ¿Dónde vivías antes de mudarte? – me pregunto.

- En Nueva York – le conteste.

- Wow eso es algo lejos de aquí…y ¿por qué se vinieron hasta aca? –

- Bueno, por que a mi papa le dieron un nuevo puesto en su trabajo o algo así – le dije como que no me interesaba saber por que.

- Oh…y, ¿cuántos años tienes? – pregunto.

- Tengo 14, los acabo de cumplir – le conteste.

- Yo acabo de cumplir 13 hace dos meses – me dijo acercándose mas a mi.

- Y tu, ¿cuándo los cumpliste? – se veia su curiosidad en sus ojos, los cuales yo no podía dejar de mirar.

- Amm…pues la verdad…ayer – le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿De verdad? wow, pues feliz cumpleaños – en eso se lanzo hacia me y me dio un abrazo el cual hizo que me sonrojará pero correspondí al abrazo y entonces le dije,

- Feliz cumpleaños a ti también – seguimos abrazados y la verdad no quería soltarla pero de repente escuche un fuerte ladrido…

- ¡WOFF! – escuchamos.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Penny soltándome y la verdad se sonrojo al ver que yo lo estaba.

- Bolt, ¿qué pasa chico? – pude observar que Bolt estaba enfrente de nosotros.

- Creo que tiene hambre – mencione tratando de adivinar lo que tenia, pero vi que la cara del perro era una amenazante.

- Tal vez – dijo Penny levantándose y llevo a Bolt al interior de la casa mientras yo me quede pensando en la banca del porche.

- ¿Qué raro? – me dije a mi mismo recordando la cara de Bolt en eso escuche otro ladrido algo diferente y este me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Ah, hola Sparks ¿tu también tienes hambre? – le pregunte a mi perro el cual solo agito su cola en símbolo de un si.

- Bueno perrito entremos – le dije a Spark y en eso vi a Mittens detrás de el – oh pasa gatita- y sostuve la puerta abierta para que pasaran las dos mascotas.

" Una vez Spark y Mittens entraron me decidí a hacer lo mismo y justo cuando cerré la puerta apareció Penny a un lado mío con tal sonrisa que hasta me asuste de cómo me miraba."

- Nos vamos a quedar a comer – dijo Penny muy feliz.

- Oh si, que bien – "apuesto que mi mama tuvo que ver con esto" pensé – bueno, vamos pues – le dije y fuimos al comedor y le ayude a sentarse como buen caballero.

- Gracias – me dijo algo apenada.

- No hay de que – le respondí.

Todos ya estábamos sentados en la mesa con los platos servidos y cuando me dispuse a dar mi primer bocado al delicioso filete de pescado que mi mama preparo…

- Evan podrías darle de comer a nuestros otros invitados – volteo mi mama hacia Bolt y Mittens.

- Si mama – deje el tenedor en el plato, me levante de la mesa, fui a la cocina, abrí la alacena, tome la bolsa de comida de Spark y le serví en un plato a Bolt.

- Aquí tienes Bolty – le dije pero el no hizo ningún gesto ni nada solo se quedo mirando el plato – hmm, ¿no tienes hambre? – me aleje, me senté a la mesa y justo cuando le iba a dar el primer bocado al filete…

- Amm…hijo te olvidaste de alguien – me dijo mi mama mirando hacia

Mittens, lo cual yo también hice me levante de nuevo con una cara de enfado.

- No queríamos causar ninguna molestia – dijo la mama de Penny al verme.

- Oh, no lo han hecho – mi mama me ignoro por completo.

- jiji – rió Penny al verme.

- Bueno aquí tienes – le di un poco del filete de salmón ahumado a Mittens lo cual de inmediato lo probo – ¿que tal esta? – le pregunte a la gata ya que yo no lo había podido probar aun y me volví a sentar, tome el tenedor, corte un pedazo del filete, lo lleve a mi boca pero a un centímetro de que este entrara en ella…

- ¡Woof! – escuche un ladrido lo cual me hizo soltar el tenedor y fruncir el ceño, voltee ya irritado y pude observar que era Spark con su cara de perro suplicando por comida, "me olvide de mi propia mascota" me dije a mi mismo apenado.

Ya después de servirle a Spark pude al fin disfrutar de mi comida. Todos comimos placidamente y después platicamos un rato.

= Tres horas después =

Sin P.D.V.

-Gracias por la comida y por supuesto por su hospitalidad – dijo la mama de Penny en el porche de enfrente con Penny y Bolt detrás de ella.

- No, gracias a ustedes por visitarnos – respondió la señora Harrison parada justo en la puerta de la casa.

- Adiós Penny – dijo Evan detrás de su mama agitando su mano.

- Adiós Evan, nos vemos mañana – dijo Penny haciendo lo mismo.

- Miau – maulló Mittens saliendo de la casa.

- Vamonos Mittens – dijo la mama de Penny tomando a la gata y despidiéndose otra vez,

- Adiós Cristina – caminando hacia el patio delantero de la casa.

- ¡Adiós! – grito la señora Harrison.

- ¡Woff, woff! – ladro Sparks desde la puerta despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos.

- Ya metete Sparks – le dijo la Sra. Harrison, Spark solo la obedeció y ella cerro la puerta.

= En la casa de Penny =

Mittens P.D.V.

" -¿Qué le pasara a Bolt? – me pregunte pues había visto como se comporto con Evan y sabia que tenia que ver con Penny, así que decidí hablar con el."

- ¿Bolt? – pregunte al entrar en la sala pero solo vi a Rhino que seguía hinoptizado por el televisor.

- Si – me dijo alguien detrás de mi.

- Bolt – me había dado la vuelta y me percate que era el.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto el.

- Amm…nada es solo…que…- no encontraba una forma de empezar.

- Solo dime que pasa – me exigió el.

- Bueno, ¿por qué estabas tan alterado aya en la casa de los nuevos vecinos? – por fin le pregunte.

- ¿Qué?… ¿yo?…- dijo algo extrañado.

- Si tu Bolt, se lo que te pasa – le dije con tono serio.

- Tu no lo sabes – me dijo agachándose

- Si, si lo se, tienes miedo – le dije tratando de ver sus ojos pero el seguía impidiéndolo.

- Bolt…tienes miedo de que Penny te deje de querer y por eso tratas de defender tu puesto – y el levanto su mirada y me dijo:

- Mittens si yo…no lo…- dio un suspiro – no se que hacer – volvió a agacharse.

- Es tu persona Bolt…y tu su cachorro – le dije lo mismo que cuando nuestra aventura anterior.

- Mittens…amm gracias – me dio un abrazo el cual provoco un gran calor en mi el cual yo correspondí.

- De nada Bolt…de nada – nos quedamos en la sala abrazados un buen rato y después el fue a dormir un poco pero yo me quede pensando.

"espero que Bolt entienda que Penny lo va a seguir queriendo tal y como lo hace ahora…Bolt, que me pasa…que es esto…nostalgia, pero por que…"

Continuara…

Aquí termina el capitulo 4 "Hablando sobre el pasado" (aunque no hubo tanto del pasado jaja) bueno este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora y el siguiente mostrara un lado oscuro de alguien que ya conocemos y aparecerá el primer villano de esta historia. Hasta la próxima. Oh y desde ahora subiré cada capitulo cada 2 días así que el siguiente sábado subiré el siguiente.

Se despide Iván (EvanTenkatsu5).

*Por favor dejen sus previews sobre como va quedando, además de que me ayudan a mejorar mi historia me dan ánimos por escribir cada vez mas. Gracias :)


	5. La Oscuridad de la Noche

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes tales como Evan y Spark.

Esta es el quinto capitulo de mi primera FanFic. Disfruten.

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt

**Capitulo 5: **_"La Oscuridad de la Noche"_

" Una noche fría y silenciosa a caído en la ciudad de Nueva York, 9:30 marca un reloj de muñeca mientras una persona se encuentra sentado en una banca del parque y se alcanza a distinguir que otra persona se acerca…"

Sin P.D.V.

- Llegas tarde – dice la persona que esta sentada (X1) y la otra persona (X2) llega y se para enfrente de el.

X2: - Tuve algunos problemas en el camino –

X1: - Hmmp…por cierto ¿cómo esta tu hijo? –

X2: - Bien – dice agachándose.

X1: - ¿Y tu esposa? – le sonríe a X2 – y tu ¿cómo estas Arturo? –

Arturo: - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunta con rabia

X1: - Necesito que controles a tu hijo, ya me ha causado bastantes problemas –

Arturo: - ¡Deja a mi familia en paz! –

X1: - Lo hare, pero si no le enseñas modales al chico…yo lo hare por ti – sonrió malévolamente.

Arturo: - ¡Si te atreves a tocar a mi familia te juro que…-

X1: - ¿Qué?, te atreves a amenazarme – se levanto de la banca.

Arturo: - …- se quedo mudo.

X1: - Quiero que me traigas a ese can que tu hijo llama Spark –

Arturo: - ¿Qué?… ¿por qué a el…? – fue interrumpido

X1: - Y el otro también –

Arturo: - pero…no puedo… -

X1: -¿Qué dijiste? – lo miro ferozmente

Arturo: suspiro – lo hare – agacho la cabeza.

X1: - Muy bien, así me gusta, ahora largo –

Arturo: [Se fue caminando hacia la salida del parque y saco un boleto de avión de su bolsillo que decía "New York Airlines…vuelo a California, LA…" dio un suspiro y siguió caminando]

X1: [Se volvio a sentar en la banca y saco un celular, marco un numero y espero que le contestaran]

Voz: - Señor – contestaron.

X1: - Asegúrense de que cumpla con lo acordado y si se resiste utilicen la fuerzas máximas-

Voz: - Si señor –

X1: [Colgó el celular y solo mostró una sonrisa en su cara]

= Mientras tanto en la casa de Penny =

Rhino P.D.V.

- "Si llama ahora y no solo te llevaras este gran paquete, si no también…"

¡CLICK!

- "Mire como corta, su comida lista en solo 8…"

¡CLICK!

- "Aprobado en 60 países, el nuevo Fitness…"

¡CLICK!

- "…"

¡CLICK!

- Cielos no hay nada que ver y apenas son las 10 de la noche – exclame algo decepcionado – la caja mágica debe de estar rota –

- "Ahora que hago…Bolt esta dormido…la gata también…Penny y su mama también…"- me dije a mi mismo.

-" noticias de ultimo momento…" – escuche de la caja mágica.

- "se ha reportado un incendio en la parte noroeste de la ciudad en el pueblo Silverlake, en el refugio de animales de este mismo pueblo…" –

- ¡Oh no!… debo avisarle a Bolt – me decidí despertarlo pero en cuanto salte del sofá vi algo en la caja mágica que me pareció familiar…

-"esperen…alguien esta sacando a los animales…" – dijo la caja mágica [ se podía observar a un adolescente sacando las jaulas con los animales y a un perro café sacando a uno cachorros]

- "…los bomberos casi apagan el fuego pero parece que ya el muchacho se ha ido ¿dónde esta?…"-

- ¿¡Pero que! – creí haber reconocido al chico o al menos se me hizo conocido pero de repente la fotos que se mueven del incendio se desaparecieron.

-"ahora vamos con James y los deportes…"-

- ¡No dime mas!… ¡caja mágica! – le grite a la caja mágica para que me dijera mas sobre el incendio y de repente…

- " y anoto un gol de…" – la pantalla se puso oscura.

- ¿¡Que! – exclame y en eso voltee hacia atrás y vi a Penny tallándose los ojos con sus manos.

- Rhino es hora de dormir – dijo ella con el control en la mano.

- Pero Penny – le trate de decir lo que había visto.

- Vamonos – me tomo con sus mano y me llevo a su cuarto.

- ¡No Penny espera…! – me trate de safar pero ella me sostuvo mas fuerte y nada mas podía ver como me alejaba de la caja mágica - ¡no caja mágica!… ¡no me olvideeeeesssss! –

Continuara…

Fin del capitulo 5. En este capitulo se mostró el primer villano aunque su nombre no salio y apuesto que ya se preguntaran ¿quién es Arturo? (aunque tal vez ya lo dedujeron) bueno siento por haber dicho que lo iba a publicar ayer pero tuve problemas personales jeje.

El miércoles subiré el que sigue. Adiós.

*Gracias por sus reviews en especial a Angel Slayer F.S, RaTiX que han seguido mi historia desde que empezó y espero que les guste mucho como se va desarrollando. :D


	6. Pensamientos Ocultos

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes tales como Evan y Spark.

Esta es el sexto capitulo de mi primera FanFic. Disfruten.

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt

**Capitulo 6: **_"Pensamientos Ocultos"_

[El sol ya salio, tal parece hoy será un buen día de verano]

Bolt P.D.V.

"Me encontraba olfateando el rastro de Mittens, ya que le había tocado esconderse pero justo cuando sentí que estaba cercas, otro aroma me llamo la atención…parecía el de Penny pero mezclado con el de alguien mas…total yo seguí el rastro ya algo confundido y cuando sentí que estaba cercas abrí los ojos"

- ¡Te encontré Mittens! – dije creyendo que la había encontrado pero en vez de eso vi a Penny abrazando al nuevo chico, en eso recordé cuando ella abrazo al otro perro igual a mi.

- ¿Bolt? – dijo Penny soltando a Evan y pude notar que se sonrojaron y por alguna razón eso me enfureció.

- Creo que tiene hambre – menciono el y yo le mostré mi mala cara.

- Tal vez – dijo Penny llevándome al interior de la casa.

- Mama Bolt tiene hambre y la verdad yo también – dijo Penny a su mama.

- Bueno entonces ya vamonos – conteste, lo cual a mi me alivio saber que ya nos íbamos.

- Oh, no quédense, estoy preparando comida y nos gustaría que nos acompañaran a comer- dijo la mujer que había llamado a Evan hijo y yo me preocupe por lo que contestaran.

- Esta bien – dijo la mama de Penny.

- ¿¡Que!…yo no me quiero quedar – exclame pero era inútil, nadie me entendía.

- No, no, ¡noooo! – grite y todo se torno oscuro…

- ¡No! – grite levantándome y mire alrededor, estaba en el cuarto de Penny.

- Todo fue un sueño – di un suspiro aliviado pero luego recordé que si había pasado.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo alguien entrando al cuarto.

- Oh, hola Rhino – le conteste al ver que era el.

- Buenas días – me sonrió algo confundido – te escuche gritar así que vine a ver -

- Gracias Rhino, pero estoy bien – voltee a todos lados buscando a Mittens - ¿has visto a Mittens? –

- Si, ella esta en la cocina – me respondió.

- Hmmm, y tu ¿por qué no estas viendo la 'caja magica', como siempre? –

- Es que no puedo…veras Penny le quito la fuente de poder y mas que intento, no me responde – me dijo algo triste.

- Jaja, hay Rhino…bueno te va a ser bien un día sin televisión –

- No lo creo, pero bueno ¿qué haremos hoy? –

"Primero pensé en ir con Spark pero eso implica ir con Evan y además no he saludado a Mittens"

- No lo se Rhino, voy a ir a ver a Mittens primero – le conteste pensando en muchas cosas.

- Y esa gata ¿qué tiene de divertido? – se iba quejando mientras bajábamos las escaleras, en eso vi a Mittens.

"Mittens…no se por que, pero ella me hace sentir mas calmado y me da una sensación de cariño…pero por que…acaso…será…"

- Buenos días orejón – yo iba pensando y ella me regreso a la Tierra.

- B_buenos días – respondí.

Mittens P.D.V.

"Bolt, no se por que pero desde que llegamos aquí me he sentido muy feliz cerca de ti, pero no se si esto es…acaso si es…amor?"

- Hola Rhino – salude a Rhino pero el solo se quedo mirando el televisor apagado.

- Hola gata – gire mis ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Mittens? – me pregunto Bolt.

- No lo se, que tal…desayunar – le conteste.

- Esta bien, estoy hambriento – dijo y pude escuchar su estomago gruñir – jeje…oye Mittens recuerdas: " ¿qué implantaste en mi gato?" –

- Jaja hay Bolt, "tienes hambre" – la verdad me puse nostálgica al recordar aquella aventura.

"Si, tal vez si sea amor…pero como ¿un perro y una gata?… ¿puede pasar?"

- ¡Woff! – se escucho afuera, lo que hizo que Bolt para las orejas y que Penny llegara corriendo a abrir la puerta.

- Hola Spark, pasa – dijo Penny al abrir la puerta.

[ Pude observar a Spark entrando pero no vi a Evan detrás de el.]

- Hola Bolt, Mittens, Rhino – dijo Spark lo cual todos dijimos hola.

[Spark se dio la vuelta y pude observar que en su pata delantera derecha tenia una notable quemadura.]

- Amm…Spark ¿qué te paso? – pregunto Rhino. Al parecer el también lo había notado.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el – oh, esto – dijo al ver su pata.

- Si eso – afirmo Rhino.

- Oh, no te preocupes, me queme con un cerillo – dijo el algo nervioso.

- ¿Cerillo? – pregunto Bolt – y ¿qué hacías con uno? –

- Bueno, pues…yo…veras – lo note extraño – ammm,,,la mama de Evan prendió la estufa, pero no se dio cuenta que el cerillo que uso seguía prendido y empezó a quemar su dedo así que sacudió su mano, haciendo volar el cerillo y este cayo en mi pata cuando dormía – parecía quedarse sin aliento.

- Suerte que no te quemaste mucho, pudo haber sido peor – le dije pero pude observar a Rhino algo distraído.

- ¡Hey Rhino! – le grite.

- ¿Qué?… ¿q_que pasa? – pregunto el saliendo de su trance.

- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Spark.

- Ah…no nada…solo recordé algo – dijo el.

- Ok, bueno que tal si salimos a jugar – menciono Spark.

- Si – dijimos todos juntos.

[Todos salimos a jugar al patio delantero y Penny salio con nosotros.]

Spark P.D.V.

"Me había levantado temprano para visitar a mis nuevos amigos, pero aun seguía cansado de anoche y la verdad me puse muy nervioso cuando Rhino me pregunto sobre mi pata…lo bueno que me di un baño para quitarme la ceniza y el aroma a humo."

- Atrápalo Spark – grito alguien.

- ¿Qué? – baje de la luna y me di cuenta que un hueso venia volando hacia mi y este me golpeo en la cara haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

- ¡Spark! – escucha a Mittens decir mi nombre.

- Aaauuu – me dolía la cabeza.

- Lo siento Spark, no sabia que no estabas poniendo atención – dijo Mittens algo preocupada.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntaron Rhino y Bolt.

- Si…eso creo – dije levantándome lentamente y en eso escuche,

- Hola Penny –

- Hola Evan – dijo Penny desde el porche y vi a Bolt algo irritado.

" ¿Qué le pasara a Bolt, dejo de jugar el otro día por Penny, no comió en mi casa y ahora parece que no le gusta que mi persona esta junto a la suya…pero ¿por qué?…serán celos o miedo a perderla"

Penny P.D.V.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – pregunto Evan acercándose a mi.

- Bien – conteste - ¿y tu? –

- Bien, también – dijo sentándose en los escalones de porche lo cual yo también hice.

- ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en tu nueva casa? – pregunte sonriéndole.

- Pues, bien – dijo muy calmado, en eso note que en las palmas de las manos tenia unas heridas.

- Cielos ¿qué te paso? – me preocupe.

- Me queme con la plancha – dice levantando sus manos – puedes creerlo –

"Evan es muy agradable, me parece un buen chico y la verdad…no esta tan mal… ¿qué?, pero ¿qué estoy pensando?…creo que ya me sonroje."

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Evan.

- ¿Qué?…oh si estoy bien – le conteste tratando de calmarme, en eso vi un carro negro estacionarse en la casa de Evan – parece que tienes visitas – le dije pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta, solo me miraba a mi.

- ¿Qué visitas? – volteo a su casa y se quedo mudo al ver que se bajaba un señor del carro.

- ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunte.

- Es…es… ¡papa! –

Continuara…

Hola amigos :D , aquí termina el sexto capitulo, tal vez ya aclararon algunas dudas e incógnitas y hasta ahora este es el capitulo mas largo. En el próximo se aclararan mas dudas. Gracias por sus reviews y mando saludos a todos deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo.

Atte. Iván :)

* El próximo capitulo lo subiré en 3-4 días.


	7. Decisiones Parte 1

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes tales como Evan y Spark.

Este es el séptimo capitulo de mi primera FanFic. Disfruten.

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt

**Capitulo 7: **_"Decisiones: Parte 1"_

Arturo P.D.V.

"Me sentía solo en el avión, aunque estuviera acompañado de tanta gente…solo pensaba en que decisión tomar…traicionar a mi familia y ponerlos en peligro otra vez o desobedecer a mi jefe y escapar para siempre."

- ¿Qué es lo que hago?…tengo que proteger a mi familia, cueste lo que cueste… ¡eso haré!- decidí proteger a mi familia a toda costa.

= 5 Horas después =

- He llegado…California – me dirigí al estacionamiento del aeropuerto donde había dejado mi automóvil ya hace unos días.

[Pude observar un auto oscuro estacionado justo enfrente del mío, con los vidrios polarizados, pero aunque no lograra ver su interior, sabia que alguien dentro me observaba.]

-Hmm…- entre en mi auto y encendí el motor – tengo que llegar pronto… - mire mi reloj –vaya 6 de la mañana, llegare en media hora –

[Al dejar el estacionamiento de aeropuerto y dirigirme a la carretera, observe en el espejo retrovisor que el auto que había visto antes ahora venia detrás mío.]

- ¡Dare! – dije furioso – tengo que perderlos – dirigí mi mirada hacia enfrente buscando cualquier salida, hasta que encontré una – ahí –

[Empecé a maniobrar entre los autos, cambiando de carril hasta que llegue a la salida.]

-Ahora, ¿cuál es el camino mas corto? – encendí el "GPS".

- "Bienvenido" – dijo el aparato

- Si , si…ahora dime el camino hacia- no pude terminar la orden por que un auto me impacto por detrás, - ¡no! - .

[Dentro del otro auto.]

X1: - Señor, lo tenemos en la mira – le hablo a una pantalla en el área del tablero del auto.

Pantalla: - Bien, asegúrense de que llegue a su destino –

X1: - ¡Si señor! – dicho esto la pantalla se oscureció – ahora acelera.

X2: - Enseguida – pisa el acelerador.

[De vuelta en el auto de Arturo.]

- "Orden aceptada" – dijo el GPS – "de vuelta a la derecha a 10 metros" –

- Bien…pero tengo que quitarme a estos de encima – me dije pisando el acelerador.

= En la casa de Penny =

Rhino P.D.V.

"Me acababa de levantar y quería salir a hacer algo ya que la caja mágica no funcionaba…pero al preguntarle a Bolt ¿qué si quería hacer algo? El solo me pregunto por la gata, pero por suerte llego Spark para alegrar el día…y algo ocurrió, al ver a Spark recordé lo que había visto en la noche anterior"

- ¡Hey, Rhino! – me grito la gata, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

"Después de un rato ya todos estábamos afuera jugando con Spark, pero la gata le lanzo el hueso que estábamos usando y este golpeo la cabeza de el noqueándolo"

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte y Bolt lo hizo al mismo tiempo que yo.

- Si…eso creo – dijo levantándose lentamente y en eso escuche,

- Hola Penny –

- Hola Evan – dijo Penny desde el porche y vi a Spark con la mirada fija en Bolt.

= De vuelta en el auto de Arturo =

Arturo P.D.V. (otra vez)

-" Se aproxima a su destino" – dijo el GPS

- Vamos – mire el retrovisor y el auto que me seguía se había perdido – no dejare que le pase algo malo a mi familia –

- "Ha llegado a su destino" – me dijo el aparato y yo lo apague.

- Bien – me estacione enfrente de la casa que compre para mi familia a las afueras de Hollywood.

[Mire el bello jardín y escuchaba varios ladridos detrás mío y en eso escuche]

- ¡Papa! –

- ¿Evan? – me di la vuelta y mire a mi hijo corriendo hacia mi.

- ¡Volviste! – me dijo el dándome un gran abrazo – lo sabia…sabia que volverías – pude notar que sus ojos dejaban caer las lagrimas.

- Te lo prometí – le dije abrazándolo – pero tienen que salir de aquí – le dije recordando la persecución.

- ¿Qué?…de que hablas- dijo mi hijo mirando me confundido y en eso vi un auto saliendo de la nada y estacionándose en medio de la calle.

- ¡No! – grite.

- ¡Mama…Spark!- grito Evan

Continuara…

Aquí termina el capitulo 7 parte 1, y la verdad siento por haberme tardado al actualizar…ya que mi computadora tuvo un bloqueo y no pude ir a una publica ¬ ¬

Pero bueno el próximo lo subiré en 3-4 días 'w'

*Saludos a Cris, Brandon, Angel Slayer, RaTiX y a Hairu :)

*No olviden sus reviews.

Adiós y suerte. Atte. Iván


	8. Decisiones Parte 2

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes tales como Evan y Spark.

Este es el octavo capitulo de mi primera FanFic. Disfruten.

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt

**Capitulo 8: **_"Decisiones: Parte 2"_

Spark P.D.V.

- Pero… ¿qué es lo que pasa? – me pregunte observando el auto misterioso del cual salio un hombre con traje y lentes oscuros.

- ¿Los conoces? – pregunto Mittens confundida al ver a otro hombre salir del mismo auto.

- No, no lo creo – le conteste.

-… ¡Spark! – mi persona me llamo alarmada.

- Aquí quédense chicos – les dije a los demás.

- ¡Espera Spark! – grito Bolt al verme correr hacia mi casa.

Evan P.D.V.

" ¿Qué será lo que quieren esta vez?…no dejare que se lleven a mi padre, otra vez no…sobre mi cadáver"

- ¡Papa! – le grite a mi padre que estaba enfrente de mi.

- ¡Aléjate hijo!…ve con ti madre y dile que…-

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pude oír a mi madre interrumpir a mi padre, - ¿quiénes son estos? – pregunto al ver a los dos hombres.

- Tienen que irse de aquí amor – dijo mi padre.

- ¡Woff! – escuche y baje la mirada, era Spark.

X1: - ¡Ahí esta! – dijo uno de los hombres apuntando a Spark.

X2: - Si, ese es – dijo el otro

- ¡¿Qué?… ¿qué es lo que quieren? – dije en un tono de ira.

X2: - Necesitamos que nos entregues a tu perro –

- Pero… ¿por qué? – "no quieren a mi padre, es Spark el objetivo" me empecé a confundir -no, ¡no se lo llevaran! –

X1: - ¿Estas seguro? – dicho esto saco una especie de pistola y la apunto a mi padre -vamos no te resistas –

- ¡Aahh! – grito mi madre y corrió al interior de la casa.

- Evan, ve por tu madre – dijo mi padre.

- ¡No!…no te dejare aquí –

- ¡Woff, woff! – escuche un ladrido pero no provenía de Spark.

- ¡Bolt!… ¡no! – grito Penny

X2: volteo y al ver a Bolt - ¡aja!, con que ahí estas –

X1: - Ver por el, yo me encargo de este – dijo mirando fijamente a Spark, pero con la pistola apuntando a mi padre.

Spark P.D.V.

- ¿Qué hago? – me pregunte a mi mismo – si me muevo, el papa de Evan resultara herido y si no hago nada…capturaran a Bolt-

[Pide observar a el otro hombre acercarse a Bolt sacando una pistola como la del otro]

- ¡Bolt…corre! – le grite para que escapara.

- ¡Spark! – me grito mi persona y yo la mire a los ojos – maniobra S01- susurro.

[Evan corrió hacia el sujeto, el cual le apunto la pistola y yo me lance hacia el mordiéndolo en el brazo y me aferre a el con toda mi fuerza sacándolo sangre de inmediato pero en eso escuche.]

- ¡Ahhh! – grito Evan de dolor y pude observar que tenia una especie de dardo en el pecho.

- ¡Hijo! – grito el padre de Evan.

- Spark – dijo mi persona con voz débil y cayo desmayado o dormido al suelo.

[El hombre al que me tenia aferrado me lanzo hacia la casa de Penny cayendo yo en el suelo con mucha fuerza.]

- K..kim…- me desmaye.

Bolt P.D.V.

- ¡ Spark! – mire a Spark caer al suelo.

- ¡Bolt cuidado! – grito Mittens y pude ver que uno de los hombres estaba a un lado mío

X2: - Te tengo – dijo acercándose mas a mi.

- Grrrr – gruñí para que se alejara.

X2: - Jajaja…crees que me asustas – dicho esto apunto su arma hacia mi.

- ¡No! – grito Penny corriendo hacia mi y se agacho para protegerme.

- ¡Penny! – le grite, pero era inútil, no me iba a entender y en eso me abrazo fuertemente.

X2: - ¡Quitate niña! – grito el hombre.

- No dejare que nada te pase – me dijo ella aun abrazándome.

- Niña te lo advierto… ¡aah! – algo le causo daño pero esto hizo que jalara el gatillo del arma.

- ¡Uugghh! – pronuncio Penny frunciendo el ceño lo cual a mi me extraño.

- ¿Penny? – le pregunte y ella cerro los ojos y cayo en una especie de sueño al pasto, y vi a Mittens mordiendo la pierna del hombre.

X2: - ¡Suéltame! – dicho esto tomo a Mittens y la lanzo lejos pero ella cayo de pie, después de todo es un gato.

– ¡Mittens corre! – le grite a Mittens.

- ¡Bolt! – grito y corrí hacia ella pero algo me detuvo, ese algo era un dolor en el cuello y cuando acerqué mi pata sentí algo incrustado en el pero lo raro fue que me empecé a sentir cansado y débil.

- Mi…mittens…yo te – caí en un sueño extraño y forzoso.

Mittens P.D.V.

"Bolt caminaba lentamente hacia mi pronunciando algo pero cuando iba a terminar cayo como en una especie de sueño"

- ¿Bolt? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y me acercaba lentamente a el, pero el hombre lo cargo llevándolo al auto y el otro al parecer había tomado a Spark - ¡no, déjenlos! – corrí hacia el auto pero Rhino me detuvo.

- Gata ¿qué haces?…te atraparan si te acercas – me dijo preocupado.

- ¡No Rhino!… ¡no dejare que se lo lleven! – le dije decidida y se empezaron a escuchar sirenas a lo lejos.

X1: - Oh no, ¡la policía! – grito.

X2: - ¿Qué hacemos con la niña? – pregunto.

X1: - No debemos dejar evidencia, tráela – le contesto.

- Vamonos Rhino – le dije a Rhino

- ¿a dónde? – pregunto el

- ¡Por Bolt! – le conteste tomando su esfera y corriendo hacia el auto, aprovechando que el hombre tomaba a Penny y el otro a Evan.

- Maniobras silenciosas- dijo el.

[Entre en el auto y me escondí debajo del asiento trasero, Bolt y Spark estaban dentro de una jaula en la parte superior del mismo asiento].

Sin P.D.V.

X1: sentó a Evan a un lado de la jaula.

X2: sentó a Penny del lado opuesto a Evan que dando la jaula en medio.

X1: - Listo ¡vamonos! – dijo al escuchar las sirenas mas cerca y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

X2: se sube al asiento del conductor y encendió el motor.

X1: baja el vidrio y dijo - Gracias Arturo –

X2: acelero y el auto desapareció en un instante.

…..

Este es el final del capitulo 8 y la verdad siento mucho la demora :( por eso, para evitar mas contratiempos, actualizare cada viernes 'w'

Por favor dejen sus reviews, comenten como les parece la historia y en que me llego a equivocar o si se confunden, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Sin mas que decir me despido.

Atte. Iván (EvanTenkatsu5)

*Próximamente creare una cuenta en Deviant Art (espero que conozcan esta pagina) y subiré mis dibujos de mis personajes, ya que no he hecho una descripción de ellos.

*Estoy pensando en hacer un "Crossover" pero no se de cual de los siguientes irme:

- Kingdom Hearts 2

- Resident Evil 4

( acepto mas sugerencias) Voten!

…..

Saludos a : Cris, Brandon, Diego, Hairu y RaTiX 'w' 


	9. Team 7

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes.

Este es el noveno capitulo de mi primera FanFic. Disfruten.

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt

**Capitulo 9: **_"Team 7"_

X P.D.V.

[Se encuentra un Husky de unos 8 años humanos de color blanco con gris caminado por los pasillos de un edificio, lleva puesto un cinturón multiusos y un visor de color amarillo en su ojo derecho. Los pasillos son algo anchos y con varias puertas.]

- ¿Dónde estarán todos? – me pregunte a mi mismo al caminar por los largos pasillos del cuartel mientras pensaba en varias cosas " ¿por qué Spark no se ha reportado? , ¿por qué no hay nadie aquí? , ¿a dónde habrá escapado Dare? , ¿ donde están mis galletas?… ¡Quiero mis galletas!"

- ¡Si!, lo logre – escuche una voz familiar proveniente de una de las puertas.

- ¿Qué? – me acerque y empuje la puerta, por suerte esta estaba semiabierta y al entrar visualicé a un Pug que yo conocía bien, era… - ¡Doug!-

[Enfrente del Husky esta un Pug como de unos 6 años, de un color beige]

El se volteo hacia mi, traía unos googles de aviador en la frente y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - ¡Hola!-

Me acerco a el - ¿ que haces Doug? – enfrente de el había un tipo de aparato, parecía un reproductor de mp3 o algo así.

- Pues le quiero dar una sorpresa a Aura, si – dijo mientras colocaba al parecer la ultima pieza.

- Oh, ya veo…y ¿qué tipo de sorpresa? – pregunte curioso.

- Jaja…este es el reproductor mp3 de Aura – dice levantando el aparato – y la escuche decir que ya no tenia memoria suficiente, así que le coloque un memoria mas 'grande' , si – me explico con su gran sonrisa.

- Oh… ¿estas seguro de que funcionara? – la verdad yo no creía que si llegara a funcionar.

- ¡Claro!- contesto el.

Ambos salimos de la habitación y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos, para dirigirnos con Aura.

- Dime Doug, ¿no haz recibido noticias de Spark? – pregunte.

- Pues no, no se nada de el desde ayer, si…pero tal vez Aura si sabe algo – me sonríe.

- Tal vez…pero ¿ ella donde esta? – lo voltee a ver.

- En el cuarto de comunicaciones, si – aun con su gran sonrisa en la cara, llegamos al cuarto de comunicaciones.

La habitación era grande con muchas pantallas en las paredes pero justo en el centro había una mas grande, tenia sillas enfrente, un gran teclado a nivel casi del suelo y se podía ver que alguien estaba utilizando el teclado.

- ¡Aura! – Doug fue corriendo hacia la figura canina que se veía enfrente.

[Es una Golden Retriever de unos 8 años, lleva un cinturón y un tipo de auricular]

Ella se voltea – Hola Doug, ¿qué pasa? – pregunta Aura.

- Hola Aura – me acerque a ella.

- ¿Qué tal Gray? – me sonríe ella amablemente.

- Aura, ¿sabes donde esta tu mp3? , si – Doug le sonríe mientras sostiene el reproductor con una pata detrás en su espalda, para que Aura no lo vea.

- No, ¿tu sabes donde esta? – Aura pregunta extrañada.

- Pues… ¡taran! – Doug le enseña el mp3.

- Oh, ¡lo encontraste! – lo toma llena de alegría.

- Y no solo lo encontró, también lo arreglo – agregue.

- Si, ahora tiene el doble de la memoria- dice Doug orgulloso por su obra.

Mientras Doug decía eso, Aura ya estaba revisando su reproductor, pero su sonrisa desapareció de un momento a otro convirtiéndose en uno de enojo o ira.

- ¡Doug! – le dice Aura enojada.

- ¿Eh?… ¿qué pasa? – pregunta Doug.

"Creo que yo tenia razón, no funciono" - ¿Qué pasa Aura? – pregunte.

- ¡Borraste todas mis pistas, no hay ni un solo artista o lista de reproducción! ….grrrrr- se le ve furiosa.

- Ammm…pues…yo…- Doug se ve nervioso y asustado por la reacción de Aura, pero justo cuando ella iba a hacer algo se escucho un sonido proveniente de la pantalla.

- ¡Mensaje! – Aura corrió hacia el teclado y oprimió un botón, al oprimirlo salio una especie de recuadro con ondas en el.

- No. 3 aquí, reportándose – se escucho desde la pantalla.

Me acerque a Aura para escuchar el mensaje, Doug se mantuvo a distancia de ella.

- Aquí Gray, ¿qué pasa no. 3? – pregunte.

- Tengo noticias de Dare, lo he localizado en algun sitio de América del sur, al parecer en la zona mas baja del continente – dijo la voz .

- Gracias no. 3- dijo Aura.

- Y también, ya se donde esta Spark – dijo la voz.

- ¿Dónde? – pregunte algo curioso y al parecer desesperado por encontrarlo.

- El esta a las afueras de esta ciudad, en la zona rural y al parecer…vive justo en frente de donde vive el famoso perro Bolt – dijo no. 3.

- Hm.…creo que ya se donde, iré por el – salí de la habitación y cuando me iba alejando logre escuchar…

- Vamos Aura, lo siento, si –

- ¡Te prohíbo tomar mi mp3 otra vez!-

= Mientras tanto

Spark P.D.V.

Desperté y sentía un dolor en mi espalda, probablemente por el golpe, pero sin abrir mis ojos olfatee el aire y lo único que podía oler era pescado así que deduje que estaba cercas del mar, por que dudaba que estuviera en el supermercado en el área de mariscos. Al abrir los ojos pude observar el radiante sol y algunas gaviotas volando por los cielos, al levantarme sentí algo detrás de mi, me voltee y pude ver a…

- ¡Bolt!- al parecer esta dormido o inconsciente, así que lo sacudí para que se despertara –Vamos Bolt, despierta –

- ¿Eh?… ¿pero?… ¿dónde estoy? – Bolt al fin despierta y estaba muy confundido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Bolt? – le pregunte, pero al despertar por completo me di cuenta que estábamos encerrados en una jaula.

- ¿¡Pero que! – pregunta Bolt al notar que esta enjaulado – tenemos que salir de aquí –

- Lo se Bolt…tal vez pueda abrir esto – dije mientras trataba de abrir el seguro de la jaula.

- Déjame ayudarte – Bolt empujo el seguro mientras yo empujaba la escotilla.

- Ya…casi – el esfuerzo era grande pero después la escotilla se abrió dejándonos salir.

- Fiuff…ya estamos libres – dijo Bolt.

- Si, ahora a encontrar a Evan y a Penny- mencione yo.

- Cierto – empezó a olfatear por todos partes – cielos, lo único que puedo oler es pescado –

- Si, lo se – dije volteando a los lados para ver si podía localizar alguna pista, hasta que vi el auto negro en el cual habían llegado los hombres que nos atacaron – ¡ahí! – corrí hacia el.

- ¿Dónde?…espera- corrió detrás mío.

Al llegar al auto, vimos que Penny estaba en su interior al parecer dormida. Bolt se acerco a una ventanilla que estaba semiabierta.

- ¡Penny!, ¡despierta Penny! – grito Bolt.

- ¡Despierta Penny! – grite.

Penny se movió un poco y después se sentó aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Bolt? – pregunto ella y volteo a ver la ventanilla del auto.

- ¡Penny aquí estoy! – grito Bolt muy feliz al ver a su persona vivía y sana.

- ¡Sal del auto Penny! – le grite a Penny.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?…debo salir – abrió la puerta y salio del auto lentamente.

- Penny – Bolt se lanzo hacia Penny lamiendo su cara.

- Jaja…estoy bien Bolt – sonrió ella.

- Bolt, tenemos que buscar a Evan – dije caminando hacia un área de carga.

- Si, vamos- contesto Bolt.

- Oigan chicos, ¿dónde esta Evan? – pregunto Penny.

- No lo se Penny, pero lo encontraremos – dije decidido.

= En la casa de Spark =

Gray P.D.V.

- Hm.…aquí no están, ¿a dónde habrán ido? – estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de Spark y cuando cruce al patio del frente .

-Por favor…ayúdeme a encontrar a mi hijo – le dijo una mujer a un policía.

- Y a mi…hija- dijo otra señora.

-No se preocupen, los encontraremos – dijo el policía anotando algo en una libreta pequeña,

- Cielos, de quienes estarán hablando…será- fui interrumpido por un sonido "Bip bip bip" , saque mi comunicador de mi cinturón y vi que el botón numero 3 titilaba con una luz azul celeste. Lo presione.

- No. 3, Gray, ¿estas ahí?- dijo el comunicador.

- ¿Qué pasa no. 3? – pregunte.

- Pues, al parecer Spark se encuentra en una embarcación, te mando la dirección…listo. – dijo no. 3.

- Gracias no. 3…oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunte la verdad, nunca lo he sabido.

-Amm…pues…no. 3 fuera – dijo no. 3 y corto la comunicación.

-wow…tal vez tiene un nombre vergonzoso – me dije a mi mismo y después solté una carcajada. –Bueno…ahora iré a buscar a Spark- y así, con la dirección que me dio No. 3, me fui en busca de mi compañero.

…

Bueno, aquí termina el cap. 9 y perdón por la inmensa demora! 'o' pero mañana subiré los caps. 10 y 11, así que los ' veré ' mañana n.n

* No olviden sus reviews.

*Saludos a todos.

*Próximamente: "Dimensiones Dispersas" un Fanfic de Bolt.


	10. No te Dejare Sólo

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes tales como Evan y Spark.

Este es el décimo capitulo de mi primera FanFic. Disfruten.

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt

**Capitulo 10: "**_No te dejare sólo"_

-En capítulos anteriores…Bolt y sus amigos vivían tranquilamente en su hogar, cuando un día nuevos vecinos llegaron al vecindario, ellos interesados por conocerlos fueron a darles una visita, todo parecía bien, pero al parecer Penny sintió cierto interés por uno de ellos…Bolt se sintió extraño por esto y por consecuencia, incomodo, pero Mittens le ayudo a calmarse, por ser su amiga el sintió alivio…pero ¿acaso hay algo más entre estos dos?. Al día siguiente una visita inesperada le dio a los vecinos una gran sorpresa y alegría, pero esta no duro mucho…ya que unos hombres sospechosos llegaron causando pánico e ira, su misión, secuestrar a Bolt y Spark, ¿por qué?, se desconoce…si parecía que nada podría ir peor, pues no, Evan por proteger a su padre y Penny por Bolt, fueron llevados también por los hombres. Mittens y Rhino por no dejar que esto pasara, se adentraron en el auto de los secuestradores siendo llevados a un destino desconocido…Bolt y Spark despertaron en un lugar extraño, y se percataron de que fueron separados de los demás. Pos suerte encontraron a Penny…pero… ¿dónde están Mittens, Rhino y Evan?… ¿dónde?…-

Mittens P.D.V.

-¿Dónde estarán?…!Bolt!- grite caminando junto a Rhino. Estábamos dentro de un almacén, buscando a Bolt y Spark, quienes creí haber visto.

-Aquí no están Mittens…- dijo Rhino algo decepcionado.

-…- Di un suspiro –tenia la esperanza de que si- dije sentándome en el suelo.

-Tal vez ellos también nos estén buscando- dijo Rhino sentándose a mi lado.

-No lo creo Rhino, ellos no saben que nosotros estamos aquí- dije recordando como ellos habían sido metidos al auto de esos hombres, inconscientes.

-Pero…tal vez si- dijo levantándose caminando hacia la salida del almacén.

"¿Dónde están?" Dije en mi mente, levantándome. "Lo que recuerdo es que ese hombre llevaba la jaula consigo… ¿donde pudo haberla dejado?…"

=Minutos Antes=

"Rhino y yo nos encontrábamos en el auto de los atacantes, preguntándonos ¿qué era lo que había sucedido?, ¿cuál era la razón por la cual eran secuestrados Bolt y Spark?…la verdad estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Bolt, pues le habían disparado y por mas que intentaba despertarlo con mi voz, el no reaccionaba"

-Bolt- susurre para que los hombres no me alcanzaran a escuchar, aunque ellos dos estuvieran discutiendo.

-¿Qué crees que diga el jefe cuando le mostremos al chico y a la chica, Rick?- pregunto el conductor.

-No lo se Mike…tal vez nos felicite o nos pague mucho mas- respondió el co-piloto algo entusiasmado.

-Lo del aumento de la paga me gusta- contesto el conductor.

"¿Paga?… ¿quién será el que esta detrás de todo esto?" me pregunte.

-Mittens… ¿a dónde crees que vayamos? – me pregunto Rhino.

-No lo se Rhino…no lo se, pero no pienso dejar a Bolt sólo- conteste.

-Ni a Penny, Spark y Evan cierto- agrego el algo extrañado por lo que dije.

-Claro Rhino…vamos a ayudarlos a todos- dije decidida. Después el auto se detuvo y los hombres se bajaron de el.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto el Conductor, Mike.

-Ahora tenemos que llevar a los perros al barco que nos indico el jefe- respondió el conductor, Rick, abriendo la puerta trasera para tomar la jaula.

-¡Escóndete Rhino!- dije escondiéndome debajo del asiento del co-piloto.

-Oh..oh- el corrió y se escondió debajo del asiento del conductor justo en el momento en el que el hombre entro al auto y tomo la jaula con Bolt y Spark a dentro.

Pero cuando el hombre iba a cerrar la puerta, algo la detuvo desde el interior, mire y me di cuenta de que era Evan, que al parecer ya estaba despertando, trate de hacer alguna seña pero el no me logro ver"

-¿Pero que…?- pregunto Rick al ver la puerta.

-El chico despertó- dijo Mike algo preocupado.

-….Penny…- dijo Evan sosteniendo la puerta y al parecer aun sufría de una terrible somnolencia, pues se veía cansado.

-¡Tu!- dijo Rick jalando a Evan de su camisa, sacándolo del auto.

-¡Aah!- grito Evan al fin reaccionando y tratando de soltarse.

-¡Mike, agarra la jaula! – dijo el hombre que tenia a Evan sostenido.

-¿Qué?…oh, si si…claro- dijo Mike tomando la jaula.

-No sabes lo que te espera…chico- dijo Rick viendo a Evan.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – pregunto Evan aun tratando de escapar.

-¡Mittens!- dijo Rhino gritándome en el oído -¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto.

-No lo se Rhino…pero hay que ayudar a Bolt- dicho esto baje del auto con Rhino detrás mío, escondiéndonos detrás de unas cajas.

Al observar con mas detalle el lugar me di cuenta de que estábamos en una embarcación, había gaviotas volando en lo alto y un radiante Sol.

-¡Spark!- grito Evan.

-¡Calla!- dijo Rick dándole un puñetazo a Evan en la cara haciéndolo caer de espalda para después ser levantado otra vez por Rick, -Mike, llevate a los perros al barco…yo me encargo del chico- dijo sosteniendo a Evan por la espalda.

-Si, enseguida- dijo Mike corriendo con la jaula hacia un muelle donde estaba un gran barco.

-¿En donde estamos?- pregunto Rhino.

-Parece que estamos en una embarcación – conteste y observe al hombre, Mike, yéndose con la jaula -¡Bolt!-

-¡Aahh!- cuando iba a empezar a correr escuche un grito de dolor y me di cuenta de que Rick había caído sobre las cajas donde nosotros nos escondíamos.

Evan estaba frente a Rick, al parecer había logrado soltarse y lo había empujado, después salio corriendo hacia donde el otro hombre había ido.

-¡Evan!… ¡espera!- dije corriendo detrás de el.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Rhino a un lado de mi corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dentro de su esfera.

Rick P.D.V.

"Malditos animales, hacer esto por unos despreciables animales…ser golpeado por un niño, un compañero inútil…y una pésima paga, nada podría ser 'mejor'…"

-¡Grr!- dije levantándome del suelo, moviendo varias cajas que tenia encima- que desesperación- dije dando un suspiro.

-¡Rick!- escuche una voz llamar mi nombre, muy cercas de mi, una voz…molesta – ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Mike, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-Mike…déjame preguntarte algo…- dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-Si, dime- pregunto el cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Me podrías decir, ¿por qué no estas tras el chico? Y ¿por qué no traes la jaula con los perros? – grite en su cara tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

-Yo…yo, no lo se…perdí al chico y cuando deje la jaula en el suelo para ver su el chico me seguía, algo me golpeo y cuando me levante la jaula ya no estaba…perdón- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Grrr… ¿¡pues que haces aquí!, ve y buscalos- grite furioso.

-Claro…claro…enseguida- se fue corriendo en dirección al barco, lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Pero no pude conseguir a alguien mas inútil…- empecé a correr detrás de el, para buscar a los animales y al chico…aunque sentía que algo se me olvidaba…

Mittens P.D.V.

"Corríamos detrás de Evan y el hombre con la jaula, pero…paso algo que no me esperaba…ellos habían desaparecido, ¿acaso me distraje?…por mas que volteaba a los lados no los encontraba…"

=…=

Mittens P.D.V.

-¡Mittens!… ¡el barco ya zarpo!- me dijo Rhino preocupado al salir del almacén, pues se veía desde ahí todos los barcos…

-¿¡Como!- me acerque a el y si, el barco había zarpado…-no…-dije sintiendo que todo desaparecía…pues al no encontrar a Bolt y los demás deduje que ya se los habían llevado…

-¡Vuelvan acá!- grito Rhino.

-oigan…necesitan ayuda?- escuche detrás mío.

Voltee y vi a un Husky Siberiano, de edad algo avanzada diría yo, parecía amable, sus ojos eran entre azules y grises y su pelaje era gris con blanco.

-¿Eh?…- Rhino se volteo y vio al Husky – ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Gray, y, estoy buscando a alguien…pero, al parecer ustedes necesitan ayuda- dijo el Husky sentándose

-Yo soy Mittens, y…no creo que puedas ayudarnos…a menos que tengas un barco para poder seguir ese…- dije bajando la mirada.

-Oh… ¿ese?- dijo viendo detrás de mi el barco que ya se encontraba muy lejos –pues…no tengo un braco pero puedo averiguar a donde va…y llevarlos, pero… ¿por qué quieren alcanzar ese barco?- pregunto el Husky, Gray.

-Nuestros amigos están ahí…fueron secuestrados- contesto Rhino.

-Hmm… ¿cómo son sus amigos?- pregunto Gray

-Nuestros amigos son: Bolt, Penny, Evan y Spark…y ellos…- dijo, pero Gray no lo dejo terminar.

-¡¿Spark?- pregunto algo alterado

-Si, ¿acaso el es a quien buscas?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, es el…ahora con mayor razón los ayudare…vengan síganme…los llevare al cuartel-

-¿Cuartel?- pregunte siguiéndolo lentamente, pues no confiaba lo demasiado en el…pero tal vez el podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Bolt y los demás.

-Si…les explicare en el camino, ahora ¡vamos!- corrió rápidamente, siendo seguido por Rhino y por mi…

Continuara…

Aquí termina el capitulo 10, espero haya sido de su agrado y siento la súper demora, tuve lo que se le dice "bloqueo de escritor" el cual me duro mucho, pero bueno, pronto les traeré el capitulo 11 y además actualizare mi otro fic, pronto. Les deseo lo mejor y hasta pronto.

*Saludos a todos, queridos lectores y amigos.

Atte. Iván.


	11. Ordenes y Aclaraciones

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Bolt ni otro de los personajes de la película de Disney.

Si soy dueño de Otros personajes.

Este es el décimo primero capítulo de mi primera FanFic. Disfruten.

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt

**Capítulo 11: **_"Ordenes y aclaraciones"_

_X P.D.V._

[Una figura humana se pasea por unos pasillos de una barco, abriendo cada puerta de los camarotes y lockers. Era un chico joven con un traje peculiar, portaba un cinturón multiusos, botas gruesas, rodilleras, coderas y un extraño casco que cubría su rostro en excepción de su boca. Este se detuvo al ver una puerta para acercarse a ella.]

"Actualmente me encuentro en un barco rumbo a un lugar desconocido, lo cual no me interesa saber…pero ¿cómo llegue aquí?… algo me dice que debo entrar a este camarote, algo me dice que se qué es lo que me espera ahí dentro, algo me dice que se las respuestas…pero no están muy claras."

-Hmm- abrí la puerta lentamente para encontrarme con un computadora portátil, toque el pad del teclado para después presionar la tecla enter, justo en ese momento comenzaron a abrirse varias ventanas en el escritorio y por último una ventana con un pequeño recuadro rojo que decía "estableciendo conexión…conexión lista". El foco de la webcam se encendió y pude ver a un hombre en la pantalla, el cual me era familiar.

-¿Qué tal soldado? – preguntó el hombre, el portaba lentes de cristal oscuros, su cabello blanco y corto, diría que de unos 35 años de edad, con traje formal y corbata roja… en ese momento supe quién era.

-Señor, ya estamos a bordo del barco que señaló – le respondí con tono serio, pues el era mi superior, mi jefe.

-¿Y los canes? – preguntó con su voz fría y seria, llena de autoridad.

-También están a bordo, yo los traje personalmente – recordé lo que ocurrió temprano, el hecho de haber tenido que capturarlos por el descuido de esos inútiles de Rick y Mike.

-Por lo visto los otros dos no lograron concretar lo que les indiqué – volteo hacia un lado acomodando sus lentes.

-Si, no lo hicieron – le respondí cruzando mis brazos.

-Bien hecho Sixa, eres un buen soldado – me dijo, yo únicamente permanecí en mi posición –ahora, asegurate de que no intenten escapar -.

-Si señor, cuente conmigo – afirmé para después ver como la ventana en el escritorio se cerraba y el foco de la webcam se apagaba –bien, debo ir a ver a los animales – dije cerrando las ventanas que quedaron abiertas y justo cuando iba a cerrar la ultima, está me llamó la atención….el titulo era…Team 7.

_Penny P.D.V._

"Había entrado a un área de carga del barco que se encontraba en el muelle, pues Bolt y Spark me habían guiado hasta aquí..lo que ahora me preocupa es que los perdí de vista, no sabia donde estaban y el lugar estaba lleno de cajas y estructuras por doquier"

-¡Bolt! ¡Spark! … ¿¡Dónde están? – grite por todo el lugar, sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Al caminar un poco más por entre las caja volví a gritar -¡Bolt! -.

-¡Woof! – escuché a lo lejos y corriendo busque de donde provenía ese ladrido… no sería tan difícil… al menos eso creí.

_Spark P.D.V._

"Me encontraba junto con Bolt en otra jaula, más grande que la anterior pero aún así era incomodo. Me sentía confundido y preocupado pues no encontramos a Evan, creía haber olfateando, percibido su olor cercas y más cuando ese chico enmascarado nos capturó a Bolt y a mi, ¿acaso le habrá hecho daño a Evan?…no, no lo creo, vamos Sparky, piensa en cosas bonitas."

-¡Spark!, deja de dar vueltas – me dijo Bolt frente a mí, se veía igual de preocupado que yo pero disgustado por lo que yo hacia.

-Es que…no hemos encontrado a Evan – dije aun dando vueltas por la jaula.

-Y perdimos a Penny…solo espero haya escuchado mi ladrido – se levantó y se acerco a la puerta de la jaula, para supongo yo, ladrar.

-Pues ladra – le dije al momento en que el iba a ladrar. Me pareció algo rudo mi comentario pero en realidad estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Bolt dando la vuelta mirándome como aun me paseaba por la jaula – mira, para empezar yo no sé que es lo que sucede, de pronto aparecen estos hombres desconocidos disparándonos a todos más bien…ellos venían tras tu persona… ¿por qué? ¿qué hizo Evan? ¿¡que hiciste tú? – él dijo todo esto frente a mí con un tono enojado haciendo que me detuviera.

-Yo…no te lo puedo decir – dije bajando la mirada recordando a mis amigos del cuartel.

-¿Por qué no puedes Spark? ¿en que estás metido? - preguntó desesperado por saber.

En el tiempo…poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, nunca me hubiera imaginado verlo así, pero era de esperarse…su persona, él y tal vez sus amigos están en peligro ahora.

-pues…- suspiré – veras… soy parte de una unidad canina de espionaje apoyada por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, llamada Team 7 – Bolt me observaba atento y curioso por saber lo que comenzaba a contarle.

=Mientras en LA=

Rhino P.D.V.

"Habíamos estado siguiendo a Gray por la ciudad, él me parecía confiable y además nos había dicho que era parte de una organización, unidad…secta o algo así, no sé, pero me pareció ¡genial!"

-Entonces, eres parte de una unidad del gobierno especializada en espionaje que tiempo atrás ha tenido problemas con un humano llamado Dare – dijo Mittens caminando a la par de Gray mientras yo iba en el lomo de él.

-Así es, la unidad T7 humana lo ha tenido en la mira desde hace tiempo y mandó a la unidad canina a investigar – explicó Gray. La verdad cada vez me parecía mas y más genial eso del T7, ¿cómo sería ser parte de algo tan asombroso como eso?.

-¡Wow, eres como un súper héroe !…¿Y qué descubrieron? – pregunté mostrando mi curiosidad y emoción.

-Descubrimos que Dare había secuestrado a uno de los jefes de la unidad humana, el padre de Evan- .

-¡¿El padre de Evan! - preguntamos Mittens y yo juntos igual de sorprendidos. Cada vez me emocionaba más.

-Si, él y Spark, juntos han ido a varias misiones, aunque no se puedan hablar el uno al otro, se entienden muy bien-.

Me quede mirando a Mittens y a Gray –haber, haber, haber…- bajé de su lomo – el Team 7 canino investigó sobre el villano Dare que puede ser el que ha secuestrado Spark y los demás…por venganza, tal vez, pues me imagino el padre de Evan fue rescatado…verdad Gray – dije moviendo mis patas hacia los lados cada vez que decía algo.

-Si, fue rescatado por Evan y Spark…claro, con nuestra ayuda – sonrió al parecer orgulloso por haber cumplido con aquella misión.

-Pero…todo esto quiere decir que…Bolt y los demás ahora peligran de vida – dijo Mittens preocupada.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto Mittens?, pues es Bolt el Súper Perro el que está con ellos… ¡no hay nadie mejor para vencer a un villano como Dare! – dije imitando una pose heroica que vi en la caja mágica.

-Jeje, no hay que empezar a desconfiar de que están bien,,,vengan, ya casi llegamos – dijo Gray tomándome y colocándome sobre su lomo para continuar con el viaje al cuartel.

Sin P.D.V.

Mittens se quedo observando al suelo por unos segundos para luego escuchar una canción ridícula y familiar para ella, se volteó para ver una gran pantalla dentro de la tienda donde comenzaba un comercial de la serie Bolt donde corría por las supuestas calles de Los Ángeles.

-Bolt – dijo Mittens observando con detenimiento -… ¿dónde estás?..espero y estés bien -.

- ¡Mittens! – grito Gray ya a unos cuantos metros alejado - ¿no vienes? -.

-Si, si, ya voy – ella corrió hacia él para seguir con su camino.

…

-Llegamos – dijo Gray señalándoles un edificio a Mittens y Rhino.

El edificio era de 3 pisos, sin letreros o alguna señal que indicara a que pertenecía ese edificio, la fachada estilo Eco, con un pequeño jardín al frente y rejas altas y gruesas rodeando todo el lugar.

-Wow, ¿este es el cuartel? – preguntó Rhino en la cabeza de Gray aplastando las orejas de este haciéndolas caer sobre sus ojos.

-Si, Rhino, este es… pero eh, no me dejas ver – contestó Gray.

-Oh claro – Rhino bajó de Gray – lo siento -.

Gray se dirigió hacia una pequeña abertura en la reja e insertó su pata, después de esto la reja se abrió lentamente sólo dejando espacio suficiente para que Gray pasara.

- Increíble, ¿cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó Rhino muy emocionado.

-Eh, y ahí nos dirán dónde está Bolt? – Mittens pregunto retrocediendo un poco.

-Así es, mi amiga Aura contactará a no. 3 para pedir información – contestó Gray a Mittens –confía en mi – subió a Rhino en el lomo de ella y le extendió una pata.

Mittens observo la pata de él y la estrechó para después entrar al cuartel.

=De vuelta al barco =

Spark P.D.V.

"Le había explicado todo a Bolt, parecía que todo lo había entendido…yo no estaba seguro pero esperaba que si. Después decidimos salir de la jaula forcejeando la cerradura constantemente hasta que algo cedió y nos dejo salir, corrimos por todo el lugar buscando la salida, saltando cajas y escuchando por posibles amenazas"

-No tendrás algo que nos ayude a encontrar la salida- dijo Bolt, no sé sí trataba de hacer que buscara algo o solo se burlaba de mí por que no traía mi equipo conmigo.

-No Bolt, no tengo nada…- seguí corriendo en dirección a unos lockers viejos que se encontraban en el área. Bolt me siguió rápidamente.

-…Spark….espera…olfateo algo – Bolt se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el lugar -…es… ¡Penny! – corrió hacia los lockers.

Cuando llegamos a los lockers encontramos a Penny sentada viendo una especie de mapa.

-¡Penny! – Bolt le ladró.

-¿Bolt? – ella se volteó y nos vio, inmediatamente corrió con Bolt y le dio un abrazo.

-Al fin te encontré Penny - dijo Bolt lamiendo la mejilla de Penny.

Yo observaba la escena algo aparte de ellos, sonreía pues mi amigo ya estaba mejor, voltee a la izquierda y vi la salida del lugar. Luego de eso sentí como algo acariciaba mi cabeza, voltee hacia arriba para ver quien era…Penny, me sonreía para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-Vamonos Spark, es hora de salir de aquí – me dijo Bolt siguiendo a Penny.

-Claro – lo seguí rápidamente.

Sixa P.D.V.

"Había leído todo lo que decía el artículo, hasta el final…me pareció interesante y confuso… ¿cómo las personas pueden enviar a animales como perros a un misión?"

-Hmph, cada vez las personas somos mas ilusas…- después de eso sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza, provocando que sujetara mi cabeza con mis manos –¡ahh! - ¿qué me pasaba? Fruncí el ceño por el dolor que sentía, pero de un momento a otro, este se marcho dejándome mareado -¿qué…sucedió?- camine a la salida del camarote y abrí la puerta lentamente.

-Bolt…espera- vi correr por el pasillo a dos perros dirigiéndose a la cubierta.

Aun seguía mareado pero supe que esos eran los que había capturado – ¡hey! – salí del camarote y fui impactado por alguien haciéndome caer, voltee a ver quien era y vi…a una chica, de unos 13 años…era hermosa…y algo de ella se me hacia familiar.

Ella hizo como un gesto de sorprendida y se levantó para después correr detrás de los perros…estaba…huyendo.

-Me levante rápidamente y corrí detrás de ella…- ¿quién eres…por qué creo que te he visto antes…? "…algo me dice que se las respuestas, pero no están muy claras"

…

Fin del Capítulo 11, les quiero decir que lamento la tardanza.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo y que no haya causado confusión, sin mas que decirles, le mando saludos a mis queridos amigos:

Diego – Cris – Carlo – Julio – Carlos – Caro – David y todo aquel lea esto =)

*No olviden sus reviews n.n


End file.
